


Ride Me, Love Me

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even just <i>kissing</i> is better with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Me, Love Me

Dean's on the couch, fingers digging into the cushion in an effort to stave off his orgasm.

Sam's in his lap, riding him, back pressed right up to Dean's chest, head lolling onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean's doing his best not to come too soon, they only just got started, but it's so hard to resist. So hard not to give in. Sam feels _amazing_ around his dick, hot and the tightest thing he's ever felt. 

"So amazing, Sammy, fuck," he breathes, dipping his head down to plant a kiss on the nape of his neck. "No matter how many times we do this, you're always so tight."

Sam laughs, and it turns into a moan halfway through when Dean hits the right spot. "Better than fucking a girl, then."

"No girl can compare." It's kind of a pathetically sappy thing to say, but if Sam mentions it later, Dean will claim his brain wasn't working right in the middle of sex.

It's the truth, though. He's slept with so many girls, and none of them have ever been anywhere near as good as fucking Sam. As doing anything with Sam. Blowjobs, handjobs, hell, even just _kissing_ is better with Sam.

Sam's going faster now, raising himself up and slamming down, words lost in the pants and moans. He's so hot when he gets really into it, pleasure overloading until he can't even talk, can only make those helpless noises that drive Dean insane.

"So fucking hot," he murmurs into Sam's ear, unclenching his hands from the cushions and sliding them around his brother's chest to rub his nipples. "Should be recording this right now, make our own little home porno we can watch anytime. We could watch it, and you could fuck me while we did."

Sam shudders hard, back arching and pushing his chest into Dean's hands. Dean takes the hint and tweaks one of his nipples, pinching the other gently. 

"Dean!" Sam somehow manages to move even faster, even though his legs have to be aching. "Oh, god!" He reaches down, but Dean snatches his hand and pins it to the couch before he can so much as touch his cock.

"Hell no, Sam. You're gonna come from being fucked. No jerking yourself off." He smirks at Sam's despairing groan. "Payback. Remember when you kept me on the edge for three hours yesterday?"

It's perfectly justified, nothing Sam can say to that, so instead he twists around as much as he's able, seeking Dean's mouth.

Dean kisses him hungrily, grabbing his other hand and presses it into the couch as well. It's an awkward angle, and Sam's ridiculous hair is everywhere, but worth it to tangle his tongue with Sam's, tasting him.

Sam's so beautiful, sliding up and down his dick, desperate for more, more, moaning for it into Dean's mouth. God, there's no one like him, nothing like this, being with him. Dean tears his head away, a little breathless, leaning back and peering down between their bodies, down past Sam's amazing, sleek back to his tight, round, Goddamned _perfect_ ass, to his hole stretched wide around his dick, sliding in and out of Sam's body. A slightly dizzying wave of lust sweeps through him.

"You're gonna make me come, Sam, gonna make me come in you, fill you up until my come drips out of that tight little hole. Fuck, Sammy, look at you, split wide open on my dick, I've never seen anything hotter!"

Sam whimpers, fingers flexing like he wants to pull his hands free, get one around his cock, jack himself off hard and fast until he comes. Dean's not going to have that. "No, Sam!" 

He pushes up, thrusts up into Sam, nailing his prostate. Sam keens as he comes, trembling and throwing his head back onto Dean's shoulder, his ass clenching around Dean, pushing him over the edge.

Dean twines their fingers together, pressing his face into Sam's shaggy hair as he shakes with the pleasure.

Sam sighs, content, and sags back against Dean, squashing him against the couch. "Mmm."

Snorting, Dean loops his arms around Sam as his dick softens and slips out of his brother. Sam was crushing him, and he would have to move sooner rather than later, but for the immediate moment, they could stay like this.

As soon as they're ready for the next round, he's definitely breaking out the video camera.


End file.
